


A Question of Norms

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Four Genders, Hermaphrodites, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where there are more then two genders, where some are born different, what would be normal?  What would happen if you knew at puberty what your role in life and society was?  Stiles had a plan, and that plan was to never tell anyone his secret… now that secret is out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Norms

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was planned to be a threeway between Scott/Stiles/Sheriff, but I got to thinking about the four genders I have in this story and decided that it makes sense that most house holds would be poly house holds. And since I included facilitators in this to spice things up a little.

kes us into so many unique places. Life on Earth 1179a had taken a completely different turn in it’s development of human beings when instead of the binary genders that people typically know from their home universe, Earth 1179a developed a four gender system. There were the typical males who looked just like the males of any other major universe, there were females who looked just like the females of any other major universe, and then came the Switches. Switches either came as females with masculine features or tendencies, or as males that were born male, but at puberty produced a functioning vaginal opening behind their balls. Switches were always very fertile and male switches are very rare, no one knows why. The fourth gender are facilitators. Facilitators can appear male or female but are known from birth by their massive penises that they sport from birth, that only get bigger as they mature. Facilitators are needed for live births, because their semen contains an enzyme that allows for the other genders to conceive a new life.  
  
This open need for other genders promoted a more open sharing of ideas, and most religions were never allowed to flourish if they taught it was bad to be one thing or another. Which was why with out being held back by the church science and technology spread faster and farther then in any other world. It was also helped that supernatural creatures went public centuries ago. No one thought twice about werewolves running the streets at night, so long as they were in their pack den’s on a full moon. This openness also translated to sexuality and family structure. No sexual preference was taboo or off limits, all were accepted as equals, even though there were some fringe groups who preached hate here and there.  
  
Most families are made up of poly groups that can consists of any array or grouping of males and females. And while gender reassignment surgery existed for men and women, switches and facilitators weren’t able to function if they attempted to change their outward gender. They were allowed to live as any gender they so chose, and until recently didn’t have to ever tell anyone who they really were if they didn’t want to. But a new law had passed nation wide, backed by old money and religious zealots that was changing all of that. It was going to force each gender to not only declare their stance on the dominance and submissive scale, the test, known as the dsr, or Dominance Submission Rating, had been around for ages, but the results had always been kept secret.  
  
Dominants, or Doms, were to wear a red marker of one kind or another to signify that they were in fact dominants. Submissives, or Subs, were to wear black markers. While switches, were to wear white, because switches were born 95% of the time submissive. Those who tested as a dominate switch were given a black arm band marker to wear with their white marker. And facilitators were given orange markers to help single them out. Though over 50% of facilitators chose to go into the fertility field to sell their ability to help others have children, so it wasn’t that hard to find a facilitator. And for most this wasn’t a problem, but for some it posed a huge problem because they were being forced to expose parts of themselves. And it was worse on the teens who were going to have to wear specialized uniforms at all public schools from now on. A problem that was about to come to a head as the door bell rang in the Stilinski home.  
  
Jon Stilinski answered his front door bell, a normal every day occurrence, and wasn’t all that shocked to find Scott standing on his door step. A little shocked that the teen wolf was using the door bell, but then again, today was a special day. The national registry law had gone into effect months ago and today was the first day that each person would be required by law to display a color coded piece of clothing in their every day life for the rest of their lives to denote whether they were dominants, submissives, switches, facilitators. The sheriff was wearing his red police shirt denoting that he was a dominate. While Scott was in the new high school uniform.   It looked something like a black singlet for wrestling, except it was nearly entirely transparent, showing off all of Scott’s shapely body. But, because black was the color of submissives, Scott’s uniform, like all male submissive uniforms, had a cock ring allowing his semi hard dick and balls to hang out in front and an opening for easy access to his ass hole in the back.  
  
“Some how I didn’t expect you in black.” Jon smiled as he looked the boy up and down. “Anyone give you any orders today boy?” He smirked as Scott blushed and shook his head. “You jerk off this morning?”  
  
“No sir.” Scott’s face was flush.  
  
“Then start playing with that thing, I want that dick hard when it’s in my house. You hear me?”  
  
“Yes sir.” Scott started playing with himself, keenly aware his best friend’s father, a man who’d been more like a father to him his whole life, was watching him. He was so busy soaking in the joy of being ordered, and the joy of touch himself that when he turned his head he was utterly unprepared for what he saw coming down the stairs.  
  
Stiles was wearing his uniform. The same transparent fabric as Scott’s uniform, only it was done entirely in white. Marking Stiles as a male switch.   And while Scott’s uniform only put his cock and balls and hole on display, Stiles’ uniform was open from his cock ring to his ass, his entire crotch simply open and exposed as he moved down the stairs. Scott’s jaw hung open. He didn’t know Stiles was a switch. They’d never talked about it. He figured Stiles probably knew he was a submissive. And he wondered sometimes if Stiles might be a dominate. But he’d never once thought Stiles might be a switch.  
  
“C-can I see it?” Scott’s voice broke as his eyes went to Stiles’ crotch. Stiles blushed and sat down in a chair, leaning back on it and spreading his legs to give Scott a clear view of what made male switches different. They were born fertile hermaphrodites. Half way between the base of his cock and his ass hole, Stiles had a fully functional vagina slightly open and a little moist between his thighs. Scott stood there shocked. He’d seen some male switch porn once. He’d never thought he’d see one in real life.  
  
“You been practicing for today with your dildos?” Jon asked, and Stiles blushed and nodded. “Good. I bought him a set. One goes in his ass to stimulate his prostate, the other goes in his pussy to stimulate his prostate and g spots. Helps trigger him to have a rather large orgasm out of both his pussy and his cock.” Jon smirked as Scott blushed, his eyes fixed on Stiles’ twitching opening. “You want to do the honors and be the first one in him?” Scott’s head whipped up and looked shocked at Jon. “In fact, I think I want to see it. Mount him boy.” He staid, his hand on the back of Scott’s neck, applying slight pressure, and making his large throbbing member stand up straighter. Stiles opened his back pack and produced some lube, fingering his open twat before taking Scott’s cock in his hand and lubing his best friend up. He lined Scott up with his opening and hissed as Scott’s large cock sank home in his tight virgin expanse.  
  
Scott bottomed out, his body taunt and trying to come to grips with being in something so tight and feeling so right. Stiles was moaning, and when Scott moved slightly he felt his cock rub against a large nub with the underside of his dick head and a smaller nub with the top of his dick. Stiles started writhing, panting as Scott figured out what the nubs were and how much they made Stiles enjoy being penetrated. He could feel Stiles’ pussy getting wetter around him, his own excitement providing natural lube as his cock got harder and harder.  
  
“Not going to last Scotty.” Stiles gave a whimper, before Scott gave one last thrust and Stiles came all over himself with his cock, spraying cum all over his chest, all the while his twat clamped down on Scott’s cock and began to spasm as his vaginal orgasm took hold. Scott had read some where that most switch males were at least multi-orgasmic vaginally, so he began to angle his strokes to pound and stroke Stiles’ g spot. It only took a couple minutes before he was rewarded with Stiles’ pussy contracting again and his legs spasming around Scott’s hips as he struggled to maintain some kind of control over his body. Scott shot his load deep in Stile’s tight warm twat, and kept going as he brought his friend to his third vaginal orgasm and his second penal orgasm. Scott pulled out slowly, stopping only when he was fully out and Stiles lead him by his dick to Stiles’ lips and sucked on his over sensitive organ, before letting go and trying to stand up, his legs weak from the sheer amount of pleasure and after shocks his body was running through, Stiles leaned against Scott, keenly aware that he was leaking both his own fluids and Scott’s cum down his inner thigh.  
  
“Shame we didn’t tell Scott sooner, we could have been having the pair of you do that for ages.” Jon smirked behind his coffee. “Scott, if you’d be so kind.” He fished his own cock out and Scott blushed but knelt and began bobbing his head on the Sheriff’s cock, suckling on the man’s dick, gagging about half way down. He’d had dreams where the Sheriff and Stiles would walk him around naked on a leash and make him suck off strangers in the submissive park. And he remembered feeling both proud and apprehensive when he’d been standing on the door step earlier, knowing the Sheriff was going to see his body today. He felt the hum of his body as he tried his best to swallow the long thick cock in his mouth, threatening to go down his inexperienced throat. Scott blushed as someone reached out and ruffled his hair.  
  
“Didn’t think Scott would be a submissive.” Jordan Perish smiled, wearing only his orange towel, fresh from the shower; he’d been selected as Jon and Claudia’s facilitator when he’d been in high school, and had ultimately married the both of them after graduation. Facilitators weren’t as rare as they had become in recent years. In fact many were scrambling to find out why so their birth rates were down. Steps were being taken to try to insure that enough of their ejaculate was stored up in case something happened to their entire gender.  
  
Jordan had helped Claudia and Jon conceive Stiles, and he’d fallen in love with the pair of them in the process. He still worked as a facilitator at the local clinic where he’d be brought in to a room where a pair would be sitting naked waiting for him, he would have vigorous intercourse with the women, and then get a blow job from the men before also coating their penises in his ejaculate. He sometimes saw as many as fourteen or fifteen couples a day. And he’d be their facilitator till conception happened. Jordan had a pretty high success rate. Odds were 89% that he’d get a conception on the first try. He liked his job. And he loved his and Jon’s son. They’d mourned the loss of Claudia, their submissive. But as Jordan watched Scott bobbing his head up and down on Jon’s cock he suddenly wasn’t as worried about filling that spot. He absently started to think about Scott sharing their bed. He looked over at Stiles and his jelly legs and smiled.  
  
“Finally got a little action huh?” He smiled and walked over to the table, sitting down in his chair he undid his towel and moved Stiles to sit down on his cock, popping his over sized facilitator penis into Stiles’ tight leaking vaginal caress. Facilitators, on average their penises were 18 to 21 inches long and almost 9 inches in circumference. It wasn’t easy to hide that you were born a facilitator. “You’re going to look so pretty swelled up with some lucky boy’s baby.” Jordan cooed as he slowly fucked Stiles’ sweet young twat, his hand drifting down to play with Stiles’ hardening cock. His hole feeling stretched wide as Jordan moved his hips slowly, filling Stiles with the cannon between his thighs.  
  
“Fuck.. dad…” Stiles leaned back and kissed Jordan as the last few inches of his massive cock slid home inside of Stiles, his quivering pussy spasming around Jordan as he watched Scott sucking his father. Between Jordan’s kisses, his hands on Stiles’ cock, and his own cock deep in Stiles’ pussy, it didn’t take long to work Stiles over to his next series of orgasms. And Jordan wasted no time pouring his first load of the morning into Stiles, his pare sized nuts contracting as he shot into Stiles. Before cuddling the boy to him. Jordan held him through the aftershocks and even cleaned Stiles up, still balls deep in the boy. He smiled as Jon emptied himself into Scott’s mouth and pulled out, painting Scott’s face with cum.  
  
“Wear it to school.” Jon smirked, Scott’s face flushing but his cock throbbing again. “And you two better head that way.” Scott nodded, and he helped Stiles up off of Jordan’s giant cock before steadying him on his feet and helping him to the car.  
  
“Do you need me to drive?” Scott asked as he caught Stiles yet again.  
  
“Yeah… might be a good idea. Normally I’d have to pull over a time or two for vaginal orgasms by now. But yeah, going to need a bit to recover… first time I had anyone actually in there…” He blushed as he walked to the passenger side of his jeep and tossed Scott the keys.  
  
“I can’t believe I never knew you were a switch.” Scott shook his head. “What’s it like being… both…” Scott blushed.  
  
“PMS sucks.” Stiles shrugged. “Other then that I’m good.” Stiles smiled as he leaned back in the seat, a little tender after his first time. He reached into his center console of his car and pulled out a white towel and put it into the passenger seat before sitting down on it.  
  
“What’s that for?” Scott blinked.  
  
“You and dad both shot big loads up inside me, I’ll be leaking the whole way to school.” Stiles fidgeted as he got comfortable on the towel. “And I don’t want to ruin my seats.” They were half way down the street when Scott bit his lip and pulled over. “What is it?” Stiles looked out hoping not to have to deal with some supernatural creature with his cock out.  
  
“I... Can I see it again?” Scott whimpered. Stiles sighed and reclined his seat so he could spread his legs easier. He felt Scott’s hand graze down his opening before sliding a couple fingers in. “Fuck...” Scott whined in the back of his throat, his cock already hardening again.  
  
“Listen, if you want to fuck me one more time before school you’d better mount me now. Because once we get to school NO ONE is getting inside me.” Stiles said firmly. While he’d had to register as a switch, they hadn’t given him the dominance or submissive testing yet. But Stiles felt he was probably going to get a red band to put on his arm before too long, and as Scott dutifully nodded his head and came across the seats at Stiles he realized that this was the first sex other then him masturbating, that the car was ever going to see.  
  
Scott didn’t last very long this time either, but his eyes were wolf amber the whole time as he plowed into Stiles, kissing him and whinging into his mouth as he emptied himself, and he bent down and ate Stiles out to clean him out before sliding back into the driver’s seat. The smell of Stiles on his upper lip keeping his cock semi hard the whole way to school, as well as his eyes glowing. Scott parked the car and went to help Stiles out. He jumped out of the way when Jackson’s Porsche skidded to a stop beside Stiles’ jeep. Jackson thrust his door open and angrily got out before slamming the door. His orange uniform just as transparent as Scott and Stiles’ uniforms, but let his over sized cock hang out in the open from the form fitting cock ring around his base. He clearly wasn’t happy to have to wear his uniform in public.  
  
“Hey Jackson.” Scott said noting the black stripe on Jackson’s arm indicating he was a submissive as well, that was probably wrankling the teen even more, if his electric blue eyes were anything to go by. He paused though, his nose wrinkling as he sniffed the air and stopping his eyes on Stiles who came out of the vehicle in all white.  
  
“You’re a switch!?” Jackson’s jaw dropped open.  
  
“Yep.” Stiles blushed as Jackson’s eyes went down to his crotch. “Tactful as ever I see.” Stiles sighed, and noticed Jackson’s cock hardening.   “So you have to admit you’re a submissive facilitator.” Jackson blushed then. “You like it when people tell you what to do don’t you.” Stiles stated and Jackson looked away. “I wonder how this will make pack dynamics go... seeing as Scott’s the alpha AND a submissive. I suppose we’ll have to see what everyone else ends up as.” Stiles shrugged before turning towards the school. The two submissive wolves hot on his trail.  
  
“Did you know?” Jackson looked at Scott.  
  
“Not till he came downstairs this morning.”  
  
“And he never said...”  
  
“Nope. Never.”  
  
“Shit. I can’t imagine keeping something like that a secret. I mean sure I didn’t tell anyone I got tested for my dsr a year ago, and but I was hoping it would tell me something other then this... And I never told anyone.”  
  
“Not even Danny?” Scott looked shocked.  
  
“Yeah I’m going to tell my best friend that I want him to tell me what to do and tie me up... yeah that’ll go over real well.” Jackson gripped.  
  
“You might not get that fantasy to come true...” Scott pointed, Danny and Isaac were standing at the school door talking, Isaac was in a red uniform, his cock in a see through pouch, but Danny was dressed in the same black that Scott was wearing.  
  
“Fuck.” Jackson’s shoulder’s slumped.  
  
“Maybe Isaac will tell Danny to give you orders.” Scott offered helpfully.  
  
“This can’t get worse.” Jackson sighed, but as the words left his mouth, Ethan and Aiden both walked out wearing red uniforms. Jackson felt his face flush and he wasn’t sure how he felt about Ethan giving Danny orders. Isaac grinned as the others walked up.  
  
“Holy shit Stiles is a switch?” Danny’s eyes widened as he stared with a fixated lost expression at Stiles as he walked up.  
  
“And you’re a bottom. I should have known that.” Stiles sassed as he looked at Isaac. “Did not see you as a dom. But hey, at least I know Scotty will have his needs being met.” Scott’s face went pink at that pronouncement. “And he’s a good lay. I mean he fucked my tight pussy twice today, and my dad didn’t have any complaints using his mouth.” Stiles opened the door and let the shocked wolves follow him in.  
  
“You’re awful snappy today.” Isaac pointed out.  
  
“Yes, because I ever really wanted to tell any of you that I was a switch.” Stiles glared at Isaac who actually took a step back. “I shouldn’t have to tell anyone if I don’t want to. But this new stupid law makes me have to walk around utterly exposed so some old white politicians don’t feel afraid they’re hitting on the wrong gender.” Stiles was damn near seething by this point. “Never mind how this makes me feel or anyone else. I mean..” He lowered his voice so just the wolves could hear. “Jackson never wanted anyone to know he was a sub, and I never wanted anyone to know I was a switch, and I’m sure a couple of you are damn happy you get to brag. But frankly I wasn’t planning on showing anyone my vagina till after I had been dating them a while.” Stiles sat down and then lifted up and moved a little so he was just barely sitting on the seat. “And this is utterly impractical. I mean what am I supposed to do when I go on my period again?” The wolves all looked at Stiles with a confused look. “I bleed from down there once a month, just like a girl.” He clarified and they all looked taken aback for not realizing. “It’s why for a length of about a week I usually smell like my healing salve. I just play it off as being clumsy and needing the salve for some part of me and you guys leave it at that.”  
  
“Your saying we didn’t know because we didn’t want to know.” Scott sat down next to Stiles.  
  
“None of us really cared what the others genders or preferences were. We liked each other for who we were.” Stiles leaned his head against Scott. “And now it’s the first thing we’re going to think about for a long time.” Stiles sighed. “Where are the girls anyways?” Stiles looked around.  
  
“Not here yet, but something tells me we’ll know when they arrive.” Jackson blushed slightly.  
  
“What do you know that we don’t?” Stiles raised a questioning brow but before Jackson could speak there was a gasp from down the hall.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? This is the second draft of this. The first draft had info on the different genders mixed in and didn’t play well so I decided to go back and rework it to have a full explanation before hand. Oh and can you GUESS why there's an Earth designation in this fic?


End file.
